The Legend of the secret Ninjas
by Preetz
Summary: It was once a land of peace, but the arrival of secret ninjas threatens to change this. Will it be too late to save the world from darkness?  Dustin/Marah
1. A calm before the storm

**POWER RANGERS- THE LEGEND OF THE SECRET NINJAS**

**Hey there! Ninja storm is one of my favourite series ever and this is my sequel to the show.I've written this a couple of years ago,but alas! never published way its Dustin/Marah my fav :).The plot is important and please review if you want me to continue ..yeah,lol!**

**CHAPTER - 1**

**A calm before the storm**

The world was at peace with the downfall of the evil emperor of the ninja rangers sacrificed everything to save the earth from the evil clutches of Lothur.

''Can't believe we pulled it off, '' Tori sighed while smiling at the other ex-rangers.

They were all casually seated in the dojo chatting merrily with Cam when Sensei decided to join them.

''Yeah, it must be one of those craziest fairy tale endings, '' Blake commented.

''We almost got killed there, '' Cam agreed nodding slightly at the ex-thunder rangers direction.

''Do you think we still got our powers?" the ex-crimson ranger piped in.

A curious Shane was eyeing Cam as he spoke, '' its over then.''

''I'm not sure Hunter, '' Cam sounded nervous, ''we've given our everything and...''

He trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

''Hey! I'm not going to retire! Not forever!''

It was Dustin, the ex- yellow ranger whining playfully, his eyes meeting Cam's as he spoke.

Sensei watched his rangers with interest and decided it was time to step was hardly six months since the war ended and sure the kids were all tired, but they needed to know academy was not fully re-built and he needed their could see that they had been mulling over their powers and swiftly he spoke to them.

''Then you don't have to retire.''

Dustin nearly fell off his chair on hearing his voice.

''SENSEI !''

Their initial shock was replaced by a respect as they all stood up to bow their master.

''W-what do you mean ?" Shane managed to ask him, shock still etched into his features, ''Cam says we don't have powers any more.''

''I said,'' Cam mumbled, ''I was not sure, dad, how is this possible?''

''You certainly can answer it yourself Cam, '' the old man beamed at the ex-samurai ranger.

Cam remained silent for a moment, tapping his fingers, leaning on to the table.

''Well, ''he cleared his throat, ''a ninja always has his power within can never loose it though he doesn't have enough power to transform himself.''

''Perfect!'' Sensei nodded proudly at his extremely intelligent son.

''Are you serious? '' Hunter and Blake asked in unison, their eyes widening to the size of saucer plates.

'' , I need to do some research first, '' Cam was smiling slightly, ''there is certainly a way out there.''

The ex-thunder rangers walked up to his side, engulfing him in a huge hug.

''Duuuuuuuude! You're geneous !''

They sang while grinning down at their companion.

''You better do it soon.''

''T-thanks, '' Cam was familiar with these friendly gestures from the two friends, but this was getting tough for him.

''N-now..release me guys!"

They promptly obeyed they knew was they would retain their powers and that was pretty much.

''But how?'' God, Shane was always the toughest guy, seeking proof for matters at hand.

''He'll find out Shane, '' Tori said placing a tender hand over Cam's shoulder, '' Dustin!''

''Yeah,yeah it a rest, '' he quickly came to the rescue of the girl.

''I'll need all your morphers, '' Cam said quietly, ''now.''

He then climbed out of the dojo to complete the task.

_**Down the woods, somewhere in the dark bushes...**_

The atmosphere was chilly, the wind was whistling through the thick branches of the was eerily quiet except for the rustling of the trees and faint whisperings of the waters.

'' Its the right time to do this, '' a rough voice spoke.

''Yes, the rangers have lost their powers. Its perfect time to attack, '' said another voice.

''But, we must plan, '' another soft voice spoke, ''the emperor is gone.''

''May be, but General Dino wants it to be done.''

''Its foolish.''

'' Its called revenge.''

''We can't fight them.''

''We'll wait for the right time.''

''But-''

''YOU DIMWITTED TWAT!-''

''HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! YOU-''

The bickering was becoming too much for the third alien.

''ENOUGH!'' he shrieked.

The two others fell silent.

''Tomorrow, we'll discuss this further, ''he said through gritted teeth, ''meet me here, at the same time.''

The others nodded mutely before saluting the third alien.

''The rangers will be doomed, '' laughing wildly he disappeared into thin air.

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**What do you think? Do review if you want me to chappie but there's lot more to come. PLZ REVIEW!**

_**chapter-2**_

Cam goes to the western woods for rangers are off for a movie and Dustin meets someone.

''Will you believe me if I tell that you must be at the academy to save it from the Danger?''

The girl's brown hair was flying in the wind.

''No!''

v


	2. Its all about being friends

**Hey there!**

**Another chapter...**

**well, thanks to 'Bubbly rose' for the much needed review...**

**Hope you guys like this chapter...**

**chapter : 2**

**Its all about being friends**

The wind was whistling through the branches of trees, the water rushing smoothly past the uneven banks of the newly built ninja academy which was full of enthusiastic trainees taking part in their daily routine. The ex-rangers had assumed the positions of their teachers and everybody was busy training.

''Hey!''

The brown haired girl looked up from her spot to meet the eyes of the ex-red ranger. She had been standing by the tree, watching him explaining the move to his students. But she kept silent not willing to disturb the group. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had not noticed him coming.

''Hello!'' she greeted him, smiling slightly.

They were not even acquaintances but she could try, he was the generous red ranger, right?

''Marah, what are you doing here?''

She had been waiting to meet her sister, one of the newly joined students at the academy.

''Uhh.. Just wanted to see sister, '' she replied calmly, ''but I guess my timing is wrong. ''

''Lunch will start in a moment, '' he replied calmly, watching his group.

''Oh that's great, '' she chirped as he leaned against the tree.

''Why didn't you join the academy?''

Her eyes widened at his question. She glanced up at him noticing how his eyes were fixed upon Kapri, her sister. She remained silent. How could she join, after all that happened in the past. Sure, the rangers treated her warmly and Cam, her cousin began to visit her more often like a caring brother, but no. She couldn't join them.

''You chose to teach them?''

He remained silent mimicking her actions.

''You didn't answer my question. ''

Silence engulfed them again.

''I don't have any friends, '' she answered after a good ten minutes.

''I can be your first then, '' Shane extended his hand.

She had only heard of the red ranger's kindness, now she was witnessing it.

''You know, " he began sensing her discomfort,

''we can't change what happened in the past, but surely our future lies in our hands. ''

He shook his head as thoughts of Scyla entered his mind.

''Yes, ''she smiled, ''I guess, I'm gonna start over again. ''

''And you don't wanna join us?''

''No. ''

''Why? ''

''Well, I don't belong here. I would love to begin my life right from where I had left it. ''

''What do you mean?''

She hesitated a bit before answering.

''I was an arts student before I joined Uncle, '' she grimaced, ''I never wanted to join him. Sister loved it, though. And when my parents died we had to move... and do those .. ''

She trailed off as those painful memories returned to her. She had become evil, just like her uncle and she had dumped the ex-yellow ranger, her only ex-friend.

''There is no need to be upset Marah. Lets not discuss past things. Lets be friends and you can come here as often as you can. ''

''Thank you Shane. I'm glad to know I'm worthy of it. Cam had already said that. ''

''Don't mention it, '' he said marching ahead, ''its time to meet your sister.''

She nodded and smiled.

The students bowed him one last time before taking a break off. Kapri came rushing to meet her dear sister. Marah too enjoyed listening to her craziest discoveries about the ninja academy.

'' Cam! ''

Dustin's voice came in a hurried tone.

'' Cam? ''

He was worried as his green mate disappeared without a single word.

'' Sensei? ''

'Where are they?' he mused while heading out of the dojo.

He took a turn to his left running into someone.

'' Ohhh! I'm so sorrr- ''

The girl stopped dead in tracks upon seeing the ex-yellow ranger.

'' I- I guess, it was not my fault e- either, '' he cleared his throat whole glancing up at her, for the first time in the past few months.

Her beautiful brown eyes looked as elegant as ever, her innocent looking smile dropped to a self conscious smirk as she stood there watching him. She was wearing human clothes- a pair of dark jeans and a pink tee shirt. Her soft brown wavy hair was swaying to the air rushing in. She looked cute - whoa! She wasn't even his friend, he shook his head.

'' Maar! '' came a drawl breaking their moment.

Kapri pulled her sister along the corridor leaving a distraught Dustin to ponder over what happened there.

**Thank you for reading.. : )**

**Next chapter - Dustin meets someone at the theater. The academy is in danger. New feeling blossom.. hang on for more!**

**Please review!**

**Is it good?**

**Bad?**

**Let me know!**


	3. Memories and More

_**Hello!**_

_**Here's another chapter,**_

_**hope you guys like it..**_

**CHAPTER- Two : Memories and more**

Dustin stood there, paralysed on the spot. Fresh memories returned to his mind.

_'I know somewhere deep down, there is some good inside her.'_

_Sensei eyed him weirdly._

He shook his head. Another memory flashed.

_'Its all a part of the plan, yellow ranger!' muttered a high pitched voice._

He took a deep breath. Tears began to sting in his eyes. He would not cry, not when it all happened because of an evil space ninja. He was not sure either if he could call her 'evil' anymore. She seemed so, he paused, friendly.

He gasped as a warm hand came in contact with his shoulder.

''Tor!''

He must admit, he was rather pleased, having her next to him.

''What are you doing here? What happened to your students?''

He smiled at her question.

''I was looking for Cam.''

''But, Dustin, Cam is not here. Sensei too, there are out travelling. Time travel, yes.''

''Oh!''

He gave her a shy smile, the one he gave when he was embarrassed. Together they walked out of the dojo. His eyes , once again met those chocolate brown ones. He turned away quickly.

''That's funny Mar,'' Kapri remarked, ''academy is fun.''

''I said, it is not fit for me,'' Marah repeated in a stern tone.

''Academy will always be open for you, '' Shane finished addressing the brunette.

''Thanks, '' she smiled at him.

**~ ~ That afternoon**

''What's with you and Marah?''

Shane was taken aback at Tori's question. He was casually flipping through various scrolls in the command center, preparing notes for his next class.

''What do you mean?''

Shane picked up a scroll that slipped from his hand. The evening sky was deep blue, the wind was hitting hard against the window panes.

''Why? Why did you-''

''Because we are friends,'' Shane finished off for her.

''She deserved to have a friend, '' he added calmly.

''Even after what she had done to Dust?''

''That was in the past, Tori.''

''But-''

''I thought, you treated her like a friend too, '' he smiled.

''W- what? '' she choked, ''but that does not change what she did-''

''It was a mistake,'' Shane replied, ''she had no choice.''

''Shane!''

''Tori-''

''Listen to me-''

''No! You listen first-''

The bickering became too much for Hunter who had been waiting for them to calm down. He was surprised though, Tori never seemed to be bothered by any issue. Dustin was, however a different story. Shane was right, she had been the first one to welcome Marah. It was strange to him, the way she was arguing with Shane.

''GUYS! Calm down!''

He sprang into the scene, silencing them.

''What is it, Hunter?''

Shane seemed pissed off.

''I've got tickets for tonight's show. Can you believe it, first action flick in the past three months?''

''No!''

Hunter's grin faded as Shane spoke.

''Cam and Sensei are not here. How can we leave the academy?''

''But, we can get back in two hours, Shane.''

Shane shook his head.

''You guys can go,'' he added swiftly, walking away from the scene, ignoring Hunter's rants.

''Dude! '' Dustin began, ''you really need to give some time off from training.''

''Certainly, ''Blake agreed.

They were trying to pursuade Shane from the past two hours. But, he would not agree to come with them.

''I just can't come, Dustin,'' Shane sighed.

''Come on dude, '' Hunter chirped, '' Tor, please help us. ''

Tori began to quiver. She had not spoken to him since morning. She could not fathom why she had argued with him. She really wanted to apologise, but she could not find the right words.

This was odd though, she was never like that.

''Did you guys talk to Kelly?'' Blake asked, ''Who will come with me?''

'' I 'm not going to miss cleaning my bike! Then we can have a race Hunter!''

With that Dustin dashed out , followed by Hunter.

''Dude! Wait up, '' Blake excused himself, running out of the dojo.

Tori sighed, this was getting tough.

''Um...You're not coming? '' she cleared her throat.

''Yeah, '' came a soft reply from Shane. He was busily typing on the keyboard.

''I'm sorry.''

She blurted out while staring at her feet.

''For what?''

He was enjoying her obvious discomfort.

''For yelling at you, '' She replied refusing to look up.

''Its not you, Tori. Is that really you?''

''W-what?'' She stuttered, her cheeks slightly pink.

''I knew you were hanging around with Blake. What has he done to you?'' he laughed.

''I hardly see him these days. Was it wrong to talk to a friend, Shane?''

Shane stopped dead in his tracks. ''No. I- but , you are acting more like a girl. You know.''

Silence engulfed them again.

''So, you forgive me?'' Tori asked again.

''Of course Tor, you need not ask. Do you still want me to prove it to you.''

''Yes.''

''How?''

''By coming with us tonight.''

The drive to the local theatre was a pleasant one with all the ex-rangers having the best time in their life.

''Its been years since we've done this! '' Shane exclaimed, silently thanking Tori for dragging him out.

''Dude! We still got to watch the flick, remember ? ''

Dustin laughed as he drove the van.

They soon reached their destination, merrily humming a random tune.

''I'll go grab some popcorn, '' Dustin walked towards the small coffee store as the others stepped inside.

He was about to walk away when someone tapped on his shoulder.

''Do you believe me if I say you need to be at the academy?''

''No!''

The brown haired girl shook her head.

''You better be, there is danger everywhere.''

And she was gone.

Dustin promptly ignored the girl as he joined the other ex-rangers.

''Took you long enough, dude! '' Blake commented.

Together they were heading into the theatre when they heard a scream. Just then, a young man came rushing towards them.

''Sensei Clark!'' he exclaimed, panting slightly.

''Joe , '' Shane said in a worried tone.

''I have found you all, '' Joe began hurriedly.

''What's wrong?'' Tori was panicked too.

''The academy, we were attacked.''

**There..**

**Reviews are most welcome!**

**Hope you liked for reading**

Next chapter-

The girl walked into Kelly's place. She quickly glanced around.

'What if he is here?'


	4. A retrospection

Author's note : So sorry guys! I know its been ages since I have updated this & well here I am with the next chappie..

Well, even after all these years, we still love Dustin & Marah together.. right? At least, I still do love them, a lot actually : ) so yeah .. hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>THE LEGEND OF THE SECRET NINJAS<strong>

_Chapter four : A retrospection_

It was rather a quiet morning, the situation inside the ninja academy was rather gloomy. The students were helping each other, medical help was being extended to the those who were injured in the attack. The head quarters was a mess with semi- burnt, broken scrolls thrown in every other direction.

"I'm sorry, really sorry!" Dustin began glumly eying his team mates who were picking up the scrolls.

Nobody paid him any attention.

"I didn't see this coming, Shane!" he exclaimed, anger bubbling inside.

"It isn't your fault, dude!" Hunter assured him, "give it a rest. Shane will talk to you later."

"I wonder what happened with Cam and Sensei, " Blake sounded tensed.

"I'm afraid what they had taken.. and where is Cam when you need him!" It was obvious that Tori was referring to the forces of Lothur who seemed to have targeted one of the ancient scrolls.

"I'm sure they found what they were looking for!" Shane plopped down onto the sofa, "we'll know, once Cam is back."

Somewhere down the woods, Northern Japan

"Are you sure this is Satayoshi forest, dad?" Cam began, "I highly doubt there is any academy here! Was there one before?"

They were walking through the woods and there was no sign of any animal or another living being. An eerie silence engulfed them. The only sound they could hear was that of the leaves being crushed under their feet as they walked.

"There is no indication, so far, son, " the old man replied as Cam sat on a tree trunk to relax.

"What do you mean father?" Cam asked him while running at full speed to catch up with his father.

The ninja head came to an abrupt halt. The ex- samurai ranger stopped a few feet away, his eyes drawn into a worried frown.

"What is it, dad?" Cam's voice came out in a faint whisper.

"You carry on your way to Satoyashi's cave, son. There you will find the scroll of Je- maji, the only solution to our problems."

"The scroll can get back our powers?" Cam was worried.

"I'm not sure son. Do what I say."

"But father.. what about you?"

"I have a few other business to attend!"

In a blink, before Cam could ask anything further, the old man was gone.

**~ Blue bay harbour**

"Hello, anyone here?"

A timid looking young girl walked into a shop that was filled with broken bikes, wheels and other spare parts. She never wanted to visit this place that was so foreign yet so familiar to her.

Why should her friend work here? And why did she have to agree to drop by and handover her notes?

"Hello, " said a voice from inside.

"Hi, Kelly!"

The girl beamed at the woman in the store.

"What do you want? Are you here to meet Kim?" Kelly, the owner of the shop asked.

The girl smiled pulling out a tiny notebook and handed it over.

"Oh, right! Kim isn't here! I'll give it to her once she gets home."

The girl smiled again, "right, thanks Kel. "

"Hey! Don't you want to have something or wait till Kim is back? It won't take her long!"

"No.. I mean, that'll be nice Kel. But I need to leave!"

"Its okay, dear, " Kelly assured the petite girl.

She sighed. She couldn't really afford to stay there for a while. What if he would drop in? She couldn't face him. Not after what happened at the theater. She should be treated that way. She knew she deserved it. But why did it hurt when he said he wouldn't believe her? He was not even her friend. Yet there was something so pure in his heart that made him believe her, trust her, before she made a fool out of him. She sure felt a pang of guilt upon watching him teary eyed, standing before her regretting his decision to trust her. But she was helpless. She had to break him into pieces. sometimes she wondered how it would have been if she had not done that. She would have been friends with the yellow ranger like other rangers. She shook her head trying to shake off those memories of the Beevil incident.

"Marah.. " she heard someone calling.

The familiarity of that tone scared her.

"Hey.. " She turned reluctantly and faced him.

"We need to talk, "Dustin began in a hushed tone.

"No, " She replied, "there is nothing much to talk. "

"Marah... "

"Listen Dust.." She couldn't even say his name.

"I'm sorry Marah, " he continued ignoring her protests.

"Its okay. You don't need to say sorry. I know I don't deserve your trust. "  
>He remained silent. Before he could respond, Shane walked in.<p>

"Marah, " he said addressing her, " we need to talk. The academy has been attacked. "

Her eyes widened as she glanced up at the two ex rangers before nodding and following out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Next Part :<br>The Rangers, Marah try to decode a scroll containing weird symbols. Cam is close to the cave of restoration. Will rangers get back their powers? How will they stop the dark forces? Why is Tori nervous about Marah's role in decoding the alien message? 


End file.
